All the Little Things
by sasunaru4ever17
Summary: Sasuke has a small crush on Naruto and plans on keeping it to himself but when Naurto tells him something it will change their relationship forever rating is T sorry if someone thinks i stole this i didn't just my mind at work narusasunaru shounen-ai
1. Prologue

**Hey there everyone!!! I know I have another story I need to update but I just had to type this up and see what you guys think. I'm not giving up on my other story I just couldn't help myself. So I'm going to try to keep this T rated if I change my mind I will let you know in the chapter previous.**

**Warnings: this story is shounen-ai so if you don't like boyXboy action then don't read. You have been warned. Don't review this saying eww because I warned you already. I will take constructive criticism because it helps me a lot. So for the actual chapter just language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto : [**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Mornings are things I hate a lot. Well I hate a lot of things but mornings are something I really hate. Especially Monday mornings because then there is school. Good thing winter brake is coming up but it doesn't feel like winter so let's just call it holiday brake. Another thing I hate is living in Florida. The coldest it gets is 34 at night in mid January. I guess I should get up now since school starts in 50 minutes and I need to get there early to finish a project for the school paper. So after pushing the covers off my body completely I head to my bathroom. After my parents died Itachi decided to get us an apartment. So I got my own bed and bathroom while he took the master. Not that I care, I actually like having separate rooms though I wish they were farther apart. Shaking my head from these thoughts I continue my journey through my morning routine. Taking my usual five minutes in the shower and getting ready in my school uniform I head toward the kitchen. Getting my usual piece of toast I head to Itachi's room to make sure he gets up in time for work because the lazy ass can't get up himself. I open the door to find him sprawled out over the bed with covers and pillows every where. Sighing I walk over to his bed and slap the back of his head. He moans in pain but doesn't open his eyes. Instead, he collects all the covers around himself and buries more into his bed. He always does this so it doesn't piss me off as much as it usually does. Sighing again I grab onto his leg and pull really hard. This works because his bottom half falls off the bed and ends up on the hard wood floor. I chuckle to myself and smirk very slightly. So slightly that I can feel it but if anyone looked at this moment couldn't see it. He grumbles and turns his now fully awake head toward me. He looks pissed and this makes me smirk more in satisfactory because, like me, he never shows emotions so whenever we get each other to show emotion it's a big victory. He grumbles again and turns his body fully toward me. He has a big frown on his face and looks like he wants to hit someone. More specifically the person who woke him up.**

"**Sasuke please explain to me why you woke me up on a day that I have no work" after he says this I realize two things. One he said my name, he usually doesn't do that unless he's really pissed. He usually calls me little brother so I could tell this level of being pissed off is more severe then his usual pissed off. The second is that I realized he does, in fact, have today off. Usually someone would cower and run from him or start to apologize like crazy. They aren't me and they haven't lived with him their whole life so instead I hide my smirk with my usual scowl and try not to show my mistake so instead I just walk out with just saying "sorry" but before I could leave the apartment he follows me telling me about him not being home till late. " It's not like its anything new you come home late almost every night how is tonight any different?" this is said with very mild curiosity because I really don't care that much but since he stopped me it should be important.**

"**They are deciding who gets to run the company tonight." my eyes go wide for a split second but other then that I show no other way that this information has affected me. He must have caught it and nodded in understanding why I was giving this reaction. Itachi should hopefully get the company our parents left behind but since he's only twenty and not done with getting his degree in business. The other guy who's up for it used to be a child molester. Why they are letting him be offered the spot gets me because I thought those kind of guys weren't supposed to get jobs like that but there he is getting offered the spot. So I'm hoping Itachi gets it because I'm very confident that is what father wanted.**

"**Good luck" is all I say as I Hn and walk out the door, school bag in hand. Why my high school makes us wear uniforms still is beyond me. I can't till I'm a senior. They get to wear regular clothes while us underclassmen have to wear these tacky uniforms. The only time we don't have to is homecoming week and holidays. I contemplate all this while on my way to the bus stop. When I arrive to the usual corner the bus comes to I see a blonde bunch of hair and my heart skips a beat. The person with the blonde hair turns around and gives me a big grin.**

"**Hey Sasuke!" he yells to me. Whenever I see his smile it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. When I started feeling this a few months ago it freaked me out but now I'm pretty used to it. I started liking him the start of this school year. I also realized his little quirks. I don't mean to stare at him but sometimes I just can't help it. Snapping out of my thoughts I walk up next to him and put my bag down.**

"**Hey idiot" I say this smirking because I know this always gets a rise out of him.**

"**I'm not an idiot bastard! Or else I wouldn't be in any of your classes" being in advanced classes I thought me and him would be separated for high school but now in out tenth grade he is able to stay in my classes. I was glad but it still shocks me because he usually sleeps or scribbles in his margins.**

"**That's just pure luck or you've been cheating again" I smirk again because I know its just pissing him off more. He looks like he might burst with anger.**

"**That was one time! I never did that again and that was Spanish. You know how bad my Spanish is" we're in our second Spanish and we both are terrible. It's just a requirement. I at least try for a B he settled for not caring and copying my homework a long time ago. He's making one of his pouting faces but I have more control then I thought I did. I just roll my eyes, trying not to show to much interest and start looking for the bus. He seams to not mind dropping the conversation because he turns around and reaches down toward his bag to get his ipod. Just as he puts in one ear bud the bus shows up. We grab our bags and head into the bus. We sit in the very back like usual with our other friends. All the girls are drooling like usual and already ruins my day. Ignoring them and grabbing my own ipod, I tune out Naruto's loud talking and all the girls squeals over me. Next thing I know I get a tap on my shoulder from Naruto telling me that we were at the school. I nod my appreciation and put my ipod away. Getting out of the bus and walking my naruto we head to the school. Another thing that is odd about our school is that it's wide open so whenever it rains you can really get wet if you aren't careful. Splitting off near were the journal room is I head there while they head to the cafeteria to stuff there faces with more breakfast before classes start. Setting my stuff down I get into the article I need to finish and print it out for the editor, leaving it on her desk. I make it to my class with a minute to school starting.**

"**Good morning Konaha High it's 8 o clock everyone should be in class now so lets make this a super day" the really annoying voice of a over happy women says over the PA system. I don't even bother to listen to the news because I'm not part of any clubs and I don't plan on joining any. I hate my first class because it's science. I don't really enjoy it but it's easy for me to get an A in. Biology isn't that hard for me, like most teenagers my age. Naruto has this class with me., of course, so he sits by me and tries to bug me. By now I just learned to block him out. Just because I like him doesn't mean I have to listen to him all the time. If I did I think my brain would go into over lode and shut down. I basically just go through my day as usually and by the time it's lunch I'm ready to kill someone. Today the girls are being extra annoying. Naruto, on the other hand, has been very off today. He seemed fin this morning but now that I pay more attention I can tell he's fighting with himself about it. So after lunch, before we go to the only classes we have separate, I pull him aside to ask him what's up.**

"**It's nothing really" he makes it seem like nothing and tries to brush it off but I can see that he wants to tall me but is afraid of something.**

"**You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you and you know that already" I hate being mushy like this but for Naruto I can make an exception. He sighs and gives in. I smile inward at my success.**

"**I don't want to tell you here so how about I come over after school." I nod in agreement. His house is two buildings away from mine so it's easy for him to get home when it's late. After that we go our separate ways. I'm actually a little anxious to know what is up with him. Of course I don't show it on the outside or people might freak out. So I anxiously await the end of the day.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I did this at 1:30 in the morning. I couldn't get to sleep without doing this. The reason why its in Florida is because I lived here my whole life and only left the state once. Sad isn't it. So I put a little twist on the school because I didn't want to describe clothes because I'm lazy and thought it would be a bit different with the whole seniors get to wear whatever thing. Let me know if I should continue or if you think it sucked so much it should be erased as soon as possible**

**-sasunaru4ever17**


	2. sadness can bring happyness?

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update at all during most of my vacation but here it is at 3:40 in the morning! I seemed to get motivated at this time. So again really sorry I'm trying my hardest to update faster but I need more motivation! So I don't go back to school till the 11th so maybe if I really pull myself together I can get one more chapter out!

Warnings: shounen-ai, if you squint. Um…and abuse :o but not much!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of them ._.

* * *

The last class of the day never seemed so slow! I've even tuned out the teacher, not that it really matters, it's just art. She's rambling on about the importance of really capturing the emotion you are trying to show or something like that. Finally the final bell rings! I pick up my things and practically run out of the class room everyone looks at me like I grew another head. I don't really care the sooner I get on the bus the sooner I can get home and figure out Naruto's secret. Taking a quick pit stop at my locker to grab homework I head out to the buses and take my usual seat. Not to long after Naruto comes on and sits right next to me but is very quite. I'm starting to get scared and Uchiha's _never_ get scared. The ride to our stop felt like forever and when we got there I almost ran out. The walk was full of small talk and made me more anxious. When arriving at my apartment I got out my key and unlocked the door. We put our stuff down and headed toward the kitchen. We both grabbed a soda and sat down on the couch. We sat like that for about 10 minutes and I almost broke the silence myself but he beat me to it and I gave a very silent sigh of relief.

"Lately my parents have been fighting a lot and it just has been….affecting me in many ways" he seemed hesitant to tell me all this but I was patient and waited for him to continue "it all started a couple weeks ago. At first I thought it was just one of those normal fights that every couple has but when my dad hit my mother I knew it was worse then that" he looked like he was going to cry any second and it made me want to hold him so bad. It's awful for him to have to go through something this hard. I can't though because then he would know I like him. So I just sat and waited to continue. But he just looks down at his hand and takes a couple of deep breaths. "I really don't want to finish the rest of this right now I just want to ask a favor of you".

"Sure, any thing" I say sounding a little not like myself.

"Can I stay at your place for a couple of nights" he asks this while wringing his hands in his lap. I really do hate seeing him like this. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind him coming over.

"Sure" I give as a simple answer and he gives a weak smile.

"I'll be right back with my stuff" I nod and he gets up to leave. When I hear the door close I think back over what he said to me. What did he mean by it's been affecting him in many ways? He can't be cutting because he hasn't worn any long sleeves unless he's doing it on his legs but I highly doubt that. But I should try checking later. I keep thinking this over while pacing my room. When I hear the door open again I almost run out of my room into the living room. But I contain myself because Uchihas never run unless needed. So I calmly walk out to see him checking the cabinets for something. Probably all the ramen we keep for him. My guess was correct when I saw him pulling out a couple ramen cups. I personally never liked the stuff but he likes it so I just let him eat. I grab his bag that he dropped near the door and brought it to my room.

"You want anything"? I hear him yell from inside the kitchen.

"No thanks" I say as I walk back in. He yelps in surprise and I give a small smirk.

"Bastard don't do that"! I just shrug and take a seat on one of the chairs at the dining table. A minute later I see Naruto wolfing down his first ramen cup and starting the second one I sigh and shake my head. When he's finished he dumps out the extra stuff and throws away the cups. He walks into my bathroom and I sit on my bed waiting for him to come out, hoping he will finish his story. My predictions were mostly correct.

"Before I continue I want to ask you something" I'm a little skeptical but nod once anyway. "Do you like me"? my eyes go wide at this. When did he figure it our?! I decided to play dumb.

"Of course I like you we're friends aren't we" he can clearly see right through me but humors me anyway.

"I mean do you like me as more then a friend"? I pail at this, more then I already am, and my mouth goes totally dry. I was afraid of looking stupid in front of him so I just nod my head. He smirks a little and it seemed a little sadistic to me. But it went away before I could analyze it more. "just wondering" he says this while shrugging. If I knew this would be his reaction I would have told him a long time ago. "so back to my story from earlier. I came home the other day to find my dad completely drunk and my mom packing her things. She had tears flowing down her face and I just wanted to hug her but I restrained myself because it wasn't really the time or place so I just went into my room and cried silently. I can't take living with that man Sasuke. When I just went home to pack he was passed out on the couch with empty vodka bottles all around him." he was crying by the end of it and I couldn't take it any more. I scooted closer to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He just cried more into my chest and I let him, not caring about my shirt getting wet.

"You can stay over hear as long as you want" I could tell he was holding something back and in the back of my mind I thought he looked thinner but passed it off as me being paranoid. We stayed like that until late into the night. I reached over and turned off my light when I realized he was asleep. Not bothering to get changed I tucked us both under the covers and wrapped my arms around his waist, wanting to make him feel same even if it was just a little.

- - - - - - - - -

Alrighty that's it! Just wanna say that not all of Naruto's secret is in here. There is more! So please review! They make me happy! Hope you guys had an amazing new year!

- sasunaru4ever17


	3. Naruto's secret

A/N: I am so sorry! I feel terrible! I just disappeared for 2 months! I have been so busy with school and picking classes for next year. So I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and work on this since I stayed home today with a severe sunburn. Stupid Florida sun that's been hidden till now . anyway enough of my rambling let's do this! Oh and to address a review I got asking about Naruto's father. Yes it is Minato but he might not stay that way that's for me to know and you to find out. :D

Warnings: hm…there is some shounen-ai in this chapter and the other secret naruto has kept.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :/

* * *

This warmth feels nice and comforting . I feel safe and never want to get up; but the need to use the bathroom is becoming greater by the second . So, opening my eyes I'm met with blonde hair. I smile to myself let out a small sigh of content. Reluctantly I remove his arms from around me and head to the bathroom cursing my bladder and it's need to be emptied.

After I finish, I walk out and I notice him lying awake in bed. Hearing the door open he looks at me and smiles. I smile back, a very faint smile but a smile none the less. I head back over to my side of the bed. As soon as I'm comfortable he wraps his arms around my waist and snuggles close to me. In the back of my mind I know he's just doing this for the comfort but I push that thought away and just take this time to take in everything about him. How his eye lashes just touch his cheeks lightly or how he has a faint smile on his lips they look so normal and comfortable there. I take this time to analyze everything that happened yesterday. It seems like every time he eats he goes to the bathroom afterward. And he seems a little thinner. I have no more time to think about any more because I feel a shift in the bed and the body in my arms. I look up and he's eyeing the bathroom with a look of pain and want. I sigh and let go of him. He gives me one of his goofy grins and gets up.

Taking this this time I finally can come to a conclusion. So he has been eating but then why is he getting skinny? And he heads to the bathroom after every meal. All of it clicks into place and my eyes go wide. What did they call that again? It's some type of eating disorder. I know I learned it last year in HOPE class. Ah that's it he binge eats. But why? Is it because of his dad? So many questions run through my head and I'm so concentrated trying to figure out why that I didn't even realize Naruto coming out of the bathroom.

I feel something get back on the bed and I look over and see him starring at me. I roll over onto my side and plop my head up on my hand. He mimics my move and stares at me more. I start feeling a little uncomfortable but don't show that on my face.

"Sasuke do you wanna know my other secret or have you figured it out already"? my eyes go big and he can tell I have, in fact, figured it out. He sighs and moves to get up. I don't want him to go yet so I grab his wrist both to my shock and his. "What"?

"It's not like I hate you or anything I just want to know why" it doesn't really sound like I said that but I really want to know. He sighs again and sits cross legged in front of me. I do the same thing and stare at him in the eye showing him he has my full attention.

"I started…binge eating…when my dad and mom started having their fights twice a day. So about 2 weeks ago. I didn't want to cut because I don't think I could ever do that. So I wanted to do something that wouldn't be that noticeable. It's the only thing I can have any real control over right now." he wasn't looking at me anymore and I knew exactly what he meant by wanting something to control when times are terrible. That's why I cut for a month after my parents death but Itachi said that if I didn't stop he was going to have us move so far away from Naruto and I couldn't live with that. So I forced myself to stop no matter what. It was really hard to do and at some point Itachi hade to hide all sharp things. Now that I hear this from him I now know what itachi meant when he said it was killing him to see me hurt myself. I don't want Naruto to hurt himself. So I decided that this was the perfect time to not act like my normal unemotional self. I swallow my pride and go sit on his lap. He looks shocked but doesn't push me away. I put both of my legs over one of his and bury my face in his chest trying to hide my blush from him. I feel his arms go around me and we just sit hear for awhile just taking in the presence of the other.

"So do you want to be my boyfriend"? I feel him whisper that into my hair and I almost don't believe it but knowing he did, in fact, say that I nod my head. I can feel his goofy grin on my head. I feel him shift and pull something out of his pocket. "good thing it's Saturday because we would be really late". he laughs at this and I just roll my eyes.

"What time is it"? I guess you could say it's mild curiosity.

"10:30" he says and shrugs "let's get up and get changed can I use your shower"?

"Of course dobe why do you need to ask"? he looks like he wants to address my name toward him but brushes it off for now. He grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom with clothes in hand. Not really feeling like laying down anymore I head to my closet to pick out something. I decide on black skinny jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. I set them aside and go to grab a towel. I get the urge to look out my door and into the kitchen. I see Itachi sitting there drinking coffee and ready the business section of the news paper. He seems to notice me looking at him and nods me over. I sit down across from him and wait for him to speak first.

"So I won" at first I don't remember what he's talking about but then realization comes over me and I give him a very small smile. He seems a little surprised by this but decides not to say anything.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks but I already knew I would beat that child molester" I shudder just thinking about him. That makes me even more happy that Itachi got the position instead. I hear the door to bathroom open and I look over to see Naruto coming out wearing an orange shirt and loose black pants with a chain coming from one belt loop to another. I get up and head to grab my clothes but before I could get into the bathroom I feel arms grab me around my waist and breath going down the side of my neck. I shudder a little but don't try to show that he is affecting me. He turns me around and gives me a sly smile. I scowl at this and before I can say anything I feel lips on mine. Before I can even respond he pulls away and is walking to the kitchen. I glare at his back for a minute and close the bathroom door.

When done with everything needed in the bathroom I head to the kitchen finding Naruto talking Itachi's ear off and Itachi looking like he wants to strangle him. I snicker at this and grab a couple of eggs and start making scrabbled eggs. when done I take my eggs and sit down were Naruto was because now he's in the bathroom. Itachi finds this a little odd. I can tell because of his face. Any normal person wouldn't see it but since I've lived with him long enough I know these things. By the time I'm done Naruto is back out and sitting on the couch. Itachi gets up and heads to the door, leaving for work. I dry off my hands and head over to the couch with Naruto.

"So what do you wanna do today" I just shrug and stare at my feet. "I know let's go on a date" he says this while wiggling his eyebrows and in the back of my mind I'm kinda creeped out. On the outside I just shrug and nod. There's that goofy grin again and I wonder what have I gotten myself into here?

- - - - - - - -

A/N: Alrighty that's were I'm ending it for now. I'm in to much pain to think of anymore and I really want to save the date for the next chapter because right now I want to put it in the next chapter and I have no idea what to do for the date. Any ideas? They would be greatly accepted. Please review! It would make me happy! Oh and on a side note spring break for me starts the 2nd of April so I'll defiantly work on an update during then :D bye bye!

-sasunaru4ever17


End file.
